


#4: Mirror Sex

by d20crunch



Series: Kinktober Prompts [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mirror Sex, Riding, Saxx is a nervous boy but he'll do anything to indulge Teagan's kinks, but mostly just teagan turned on watching himself lmao, fangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d20crunch/pseuds/d20crunch
Summary: It's Teagan's birthday and Saxxon wants to do something special! As much as he hates to be watched by someone other than Teagan (even by himself), he's determined to give his boy some mind-blowing birthday sex, and a mirror is just the way to do it. Fortunately, Teagan always finds a way to make his jumpy tiefling relax!





	#4: Mirror Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring our main D&D boys [Saxxon](https://toyhou.se/2853296.saxxon-violins) and [Teagan](https://toyhou.se/2863354.teagan-violins)! You can find more works of them [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/927822). 
> 
> As much as Saxxon loves attention while performing on stage, when he's intimate nothing makes him more nervous than being watched - which is a bit difficult when you have a boyfriend that loves exhibitionism. Please note that even though such things make Saxxon anxious, this is 100% uncoerced and they do everything they can to ensure Saxxon is comfortable while still indulging Teagan's kink.

It had taken some negotiating and the assurance that Saxxon wouldn’t have to look at himself, but eventually he agreed to have a mirror behind them in the bedroom. “I want to see my beautiful boy from every angle,” Teagan had said, and blushed when Saxxon added, “And you want to be able to watch yourself, exhibitionist.” Teagan couldn’t deny the appeal of that, and Saxxon had smirked confidently and said he would be happy to try it. The thought made him nervous, not at all comfortable with being watched by someone other than Teagan even when it was his own eyes, but he knew it was something Teagan had always fantasized about and he wanted more than anything to do something special for his birthday. He’d always given Saxxon amazing gifts, and this was the least he could do.

It didn’t take long for Cyrus and Quinn to find out their plans - Saxxon’s chattiness made it hard for him to keep secrets, especially when they were about things he was stressing over. He really wanted to do this for Teagan, wanted to help his fantasy come to life, but the thought of accidentally glancing over his shoulder and seeing himself reflected in the mirror made his blood turn to ice. _I only want Teagan looking at me, no one else… especially not_ **_me_**. The older men assured Saxxon that Teagan would have all his attention, he wouldn’t have to watch himself even once because his sweet blushing Elf would be very distracting, but a gnawing uneasiness kept clawing in Saxxon’s stomach.

Cyrus had found them a mirror and volunteered to set it up, taking special care to be sure that the reflection wouldn’t bounce off any other shiny objects and accidentally give Saxxon a view of himself. When Cyrus was satisfied with the angle he gave both boys a reassuring kiss on the forehead before reminding them that he and Quinn would be just down the hall if they had any trouble. Teagan had blushed, embarrassed that their “Dads” knew their plans for Teagan’s birthday, but Saxxon was grateful to know they were concerned about him getting too stressed. If it ended up being too much for him to handle, they could go cuddle in with Quinn and Cyrus and talk about it. With that reassurance, they’d headed to bed.

“Are you sure this is okay?” Teagan says, his voice so soft in the quiet room. A lot of the bards that usually played late at night were performing at the park to enjoy the summer heat, leaving the bar almost eerily silent. Saxxon’s breath is quick, whether due to his excitement or nervousness neither one of them is quite sure, but it’s so loud and almost panicked it makes Teagan’s heart ache. Even without the sound of his breathing it’s easy to tell his tiefling is nervous - blushing and quiet instead of being his usual smirking, chatty self - and Teagan carefully takes Saxxon’s face in his hands to try to ground him. “We can do something else - you know how weak I am for you sweetheart, anything we do will be perfect. If you’re scared -”

“I’m not scared,” Saxxon says quickly. His hand reaches up to rest on one of Teagan’s, tilting his head into the touch and trying to give a reassuring smile. Teagan still looks unsure, eyebrows pulling together in that cute way that makes a little crease in his forehead, and Saxxon leans down to press a soft kiss to that spot. “Really, I want to do this for you. I’m a little nervous, yeah, but…” His breath catches, a lump in his throat making his words shaky. “…I love you so much Teagan, and I trust you. I know I’m safe and that you love me too, and I want to do something special for you.” Tears prick his eyes, for a moment overwhelmed by his feelings for his wonderful, patient Elf, and the shininess he can see in Teagan’s eyes is nearly enough for him to cry but he manages to hold himself back.

“Oh Saxx, I love you…”

They take their time getting undressed, the usual urgency tempered by their warm affection rather than the raging lust. Teagan’s shirt gets caught on one of his Elfy ears and Saxxon laughs, the sound alone like bursting a dam and letting Saxxon’s wariness start to flow away. Teagan giggles too, loving the sound of Saxxon’s voice and how much less tense he looks just from that one laugh. He’s talking now too - “Gods Teagan, you’re so _hot_ ” - and that even more than the occasional smirk and chuckle assures Teagan that his skittish tiefling is starting to feel comfortable.

Warm hands brush over flushed skin, sensual as much as soothing. While Saxxon’s eyes are closed with pleasure Teagan sneaks a look at the mirror behind them, keening softly at what he sees - they both look so _wrecked_ , hair stuck up at odd angles and Saxxon blushing a dark navy all the way down his back. His tattoos are stark against his skin, and Teagan can’t help massaging down his back and tracing each one that he can see in their reflection. Each kiss over hot, flushed skin and light scrape of Saxxon’s fangs makes them moan as much as it slows Saxxon’s panicked breathing, settling him down until he’s relaxed enough to push Teagan to the mattress and slide into his lap.

Even with their hearts pounding and their eagerness making the space between them slick with sweat and precome, they go slow, letting Saxxon tremble and moan for a while before Teagan presses in another inch of his cock. “Gods, Saxx, you’re so tight…” Teagan pants, his words almost lost under Saxxon’s loud whine of pleasure, his ass finally meeting Teagan’s hips. They stay still a moment, Saxxon trying to catch his breath while Teagan runs his hands over his tiefling’s sweaty thighs. “You’re beautiful, so gorgeous for me, look at you…”

Saxxon grins down at him, his laugh breathless as he registers the besotted admiration in Teagan’s eyes. Bracing his hands on Teagan’s chest, Saxxon raises himself up slightly before sinking back down again, punching twin moans from them as the pleasure courses hot in their veins. Saxxon’s eyes fall closed a moment before he forces them open again, determined to drink in every one of Teagan’s delicious expressions. He rocks quicker, letting Teagan’s cock slide out almost all the way before dropping his hips back down at a rapid pace. Teagan can’t do much more than pant his name with every free breath, jerky thrusts upward hardly able to keep pace with Saxxon’s skilled grinding.

“How - _ah fuck_ \- how do I look? In the mirror?” It takes a moment for Saxxon’s question to register, Teagan’s mind so foggy with need it’s hard to think. He blinks, realizing he was so enraptured by Saxxon’s expression he forgot to even glance at the mirror behind them. Saxxon tilts his hips back for a better angle, crying out as his rhythm starts to get more uneven and his dick dribbles a slick trail of precome over Teagan’s stomach. Knowing Saxxon is close, Teagan reflexively reaches up to stroke him and play with that cute piercing at the tip of his dick, but Saxxon gently bats his hand away. “N-Not yet, tell me how I look… I wanna come with you telling me cute shit.”

Despite the needy desire pounding in his chest, Teagan can’t help an endeared smile before dutifully tilting his head to look behind his eagerly bouncing tiefling. _Gods, what a view._ It’s easy to see Saxxon’s pleasure of course, always above him and giving him a show when they fuck, but in the mirror he can see his own pleasure too - the way his legs tense to thrust up as Saxxon sinks down, the dark blush that extends from the tips of his ears to the head of his cock, sinking into his tiefling at a quicker and quicker pace.

“S-Saxx, I can’t -” Teagan cries, the sudden heat in his belly so strong it releases almost as soon as he feels it, moaning as his hips jerk up to grind in deeper and make Saxxon whine at the feeling. Though his eyes fell closed as he came, Teagan quickly flicks them back to the mirror, trained hungrily on his shaking tiefling. He’s absolutely _captivated_ watching Saxxon’s slicked rim stretch to accommodate him, come starting to dribble down Teagan’s length and let Saxxon ride him even harder.

“Oh fuck, oh Teagan, you’re so hot and deep,” Saxxon babbles, and though Teagan is starting to tip into oversensitive, listening to his sweet tiefling’s delighted chattering makes another curl of pleasure settle in his belly. As wonderful as this feels - _and gods does this feel amazing_ \- it feels even better to know Saxxon is genuinely enjoying himself and not feeling nervous. Belatedly, Teagan remembers that Saxxon had another request.

“You’re beautiful Saxxon, stunning and sexy and handsome… gods, I could watch you like this every day for the rest of my life and never think that was enough.” Teagan’s words make Saxxon beam, grinning even as he leans further back and the new angle makes him gasp. “Your tattoos are so cute, and your shoulders are so nice, and _fuck_ your ass is to die for babe, looks so good bouncing on my… my…” Teagan swallows nervously, surprised his eagerness to do what Saxxon asked had carried him this far, but dirty talk is really not his forte. “My… cock.”

With a loud cry Saxxon feels his muscles tense sharply, come splattering over Teagan’s stomach in warm drops. He rocks a couple more times to ride out the high before collapsing on Teagan’s chest, breathing hard and blindly nuzzling against his neck and jaw until Teagan tilts his head properly for a kiss. Their kisses are breathless and sloppy but so affectionate that neither of them care about the finesse, just enjoying sharing breath and soft murmurs of praise. They shiver as their bodies start to cool, wholly unwilling to pull away from each other to clean up. Saxxon reaches for a blanket that got flung off the mattress and pulls it over them, cuddling in close and dropping a chaste kiss on Teagan’s nose to make him smile sleepily.

“Happy birthday, my muse. Here’s to another year of your enchanting music.”


End file.
